The present invention relates to a touch pen and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly relates to an improved touch pen and a method for manufacturing the same.
Touch pens are well used for being input apparatuses of personal digital assistants (PDA), palm computers, or other hand-held devices. To be easily carried with these devices, the touch pens cannot have large sizes. Furthermore, a hard pen tip will be hurtful to the touch screen of the hand-held computer device. Accordingly, soft materials must be used. Unfortunately, such materials are often light and expensive, and some of them are easily to be broken. Thus, conventional touch pens are often small, light, and some of them are not strong enough. Manufacturers have attempted to solve these problems by using metals as the touch pens. However, the pen tips still must be made by soft materials because metal is too hard to the touch screen. The pen tip and the metal pen body must be jointed by screws. Accordingly, the cost is increased and the assembling is troublesome. Furthermore, it is not easy to obtain a diversified appearance from the metal touch pen. It is then attempted by the applicant to solve the above-mentioned problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved touch pen and a touch pen manufacturing method.
According to the present invention, a method for manufacturing a touch pen is provided. Firstly, a core stick is prepared. The core stick includes a top end. The top end is connected to a fixed portion by an easy-broken portion. The core stick is placed in a mold. A portion of the fixed portion is protruding from the mold. By fixing the fixed portion, the core stick is fixed.
Then, an injected material is injected into the mold. A molded shell covering the core stick is thus formed.
By exerting a force on the easy-broken portion, the fixed portion and the core stick are separated after the molded shell is formed.
A hole will be formed in the molded shell while the fixed portion is removed from the core stick. There thus preferably further includes a step of filling the hole up by a pre-molded pen top.
Preferably, a bottom opening is formed on the core stick. It is preferably to plug a pen tip on the bottom opening before the core stick is placed into the mold.
When the core stick is placed into the mold, a portion of the pen tip is preferably protruding from the mold so that it is fixed by a fixing device when the injected material is injected into the mold.
Preferably, the core stick and the fixed portion are integrally formed. The easy-broken portion is preferably a groove formed at the junction of the core stick and the fixed portion.
The fixed portion preferably includes an upper portion and a lower portion. The upper portion and the lower portion have different radiuses.
Preferably, a rotation preventing portion is formed on the core stick for preventing a relative rotation between the core stick and the molded shell.
A touch pen is also provided by the present invention. The touch pen includes a core stick having a bottom opening; a pen tip put on the bottom opening; and a molded shell covering the core stick and a portion of the pen tip.
Preferably, the core stick is made of metal.
The molded shell is preferably made of plastic.
Preferably, the pen tip is made of plastic.
The molded shell preferably includes a hole formed above the core stick. The touch pen preferably further includes a pen top for filling the hole up. The pen top and the molded shell are preferably made of the same material.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for manufacturing a touch pen is provided. The method includes steps of jointing a plastic pen tip with a heavy core portion; and molding a plastic shell covering the heavy core portion, wherein the pen tip is protruding from the plastic shell.